Doctor Proctor
by xxcrushinglyclosexx
Summary: K’s lover secretly schedules him a doctor appointment and, unfortunately, K hates doctors… K x Hiro Dedicated to my sister, Effy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**Title **Doctor Proctor

**Rating **PG-13 (For language, violence, and sexuality that includes masturbating/oral sex innuendos)

**Genre **Humor/Drama

**Summary **K's lover secretly schedules him a doctor appointment and, unfortunately, K hates doctors… (K x Hiro) Dedicated to my sister, Effy! ♥

**Disclaimer **I don't own Gravitation, never have, never will. If I did then Gravi would be JUST about K, especially him in the Remixes! ;D Oh, Doctor Proctor is copyrighted to me, but that's all I have! ;0;

**Author Note **The idea for this fanfic has been burning in me for nearly half a year and I finally I got off my ass and wrote it! Sorry if it's rushed in some places, because when I got the inspiration I just had a middle and end, but no beginning! And I apologize in advance for any out of character ness too! But I promise you, it's still good! I'll shut up now, so please read, review, and enjoy!

Fic is dedicated entirely to my dear little sister, Effy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS! (Tackle glomp hugs you to death) LOVE YA! ♥

**Story Plot **This takes place a year after K and Hiro have been together. They are having a vacation in the USA sharing an apartment or something. You could say that this is an alternate universe fic, because I didn't have any ideas on where they were supposed to be! And if you were wondering why not many people were surprised by the gun… that is because it's the USA! But if anything confusing that is not explained, then just contact me for answers that I may have missed!

**Doctor Proctor**

"Claude! I am back!"

K looked up from his gun polishing at the sound of his lover slamming their new apartment front door. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar routine noises as his lover took off his shoes and jacket. It seemed odd now that he could recognize and remember everything his lover did after a year of being together as if they were a married couple…

Shaking off the train of thoughts, K called back, "I'm in the kitchen, Hiro!"

K set down his gun next to his coffee mug and turned around in his chair at the kitchen table as Hiro came into view behind him. Hiro beamed and bent down to kiss K lovingly, in which he returned fully.

Hiro pulled back from their lip lock and mischievously helped himself to K's coffee. K snickered at Hiro's antics.

"How was your doctor appointment, babe?"

"Oh, it was fine. Nothing was wrong and I'm as fit as a guitar." Hiro announced sitting across from K with his own cup of coffee. K laughed at Hiro's altering expression.

"Now that is relieving to hear! I was on pins and needles all morning worrying about you! I missed you," K smiled at his now blushing lover.

"You are so sweet Claude, I missed you too. If you were my doctor I would do daily 'check ups' everyday."

Now it was K's turn to blush, "Hiro, I would be a doctor just for you to be my patient. But I hate hospitals and especially doctors!" K laughed and resumed polishing his gun.

Hiro's smile immediately faded at that and was silent as he pretended to be interested in his still full coffee mug. There was an awkward pause as K waited for a response.

Hearing nothing, K glanced up from his gun to his oddly quiet lover, "Hiro? Is there something wrong?"

Hiro shook his head and didn't look up to meet K's eyes, "Nn-no! There's nothing wrong, except… err… just…"

K could sense something was wrong and immediately began to press Hiro for an answer, "What is it, Hiro? I know something is up with you."

Hiro just continued to avoid eye contact and fidgeted nervously with his hands as he stammered, "I… um…"

Not getting the response K wanted was making him fear the worst. Feeling a sense of urgency, he reached over the table take both Hiro's hands.

"Hiro! Did the doctor find something wrong with you? Please don't tell me you have cancer or some life threatening sexual transmitted disease! Or… or… oh my god, that you are pregnant!

Hiro looked up with a start and stared at K with disbelief, who looked genuinely convinced, he was pregnant. Unable to stop himself, Hiro burst out laughing at K's expression. While K, on the other hand, looked completely thunderstruck at Hiro's reaction.

By now there were tears of mirth streaming down Hiro's cheeks as he continued laughing, "No K! I am NOT pregnant! Oh god, there's nothing wrong with me at all! I just… I just…"

K sighed in relief and felt like shooting himself for his own blondeness. Instead he slunk back in his chair and glowered at Hiro, who was wiping his eyes and calming down.

As soon as he was finished, K demanded for an answer, "You just what?"

Hiro paused while K stared at him expectantly.

"…"

"Well!"

Regaining his composure completely as if nothing had happened, Hiro babbled all in one breath, "Ischeduledyouadoctorappointment!"

K stared at Hiro with the same thunderstruck expression he had given him a few minutes ago, "What the HELL are you saying?

Hiro sighed heavily and repeated, "I said I scheduled you a doctor appointment… and we have to go in an hour."

K's face went blank as he stared at Hiro with the most expressionless expression.

"No."

"Why not! I checked your medical records and you haven't been to the doctor since you were in your Secret Service days! I really am worried about you, Claude! We are planning for a long term committed relationship and I want to make sure you are healthy especially at your age!"

With no change of expression, K stood up and stalked over to window above the kitchen sink. Staring out the window with his back facing Hiro, K replied bluntly.

"No."

Hiro snorted and rolled his eyes at K's rebellious attitude, but it was not like he wasn't going to expect anything less from him in this predicament. Luckily, Hiro had some routine tactics especially plotted for K's disadvantage. He even had it all planned as the following:

1. Beg

2. Blackmail

3. Big Guns

"I will have sex with you everyday!"

"No."

"I swear to god, I will never have sex with you!"

"No."

There was such an uneasily long, silent pause that K started to feel vulnerable with his back to Hiro. It seemed strange his lover was so dominate to convince him to go and now he just… stopped.

Resisting the urge to turn around, K waited and listened for a response or anything to be aware of. Suddenly he heard movement that suggested Hiro stood and was behind him and then a familiar click of a cocked gun. K's eyes widened and turned around slowly.

"What the f-?"

He was cut off abruptly to face the wrong end of his own gun. Hiro was smiling in a deranged, evil un-Hiro-like way as he pointed the gun; finger on the trigger, right in between K's eyes then suddenly directed it right to his crotch.

K blinked and stared as Hiro laughed manically, gun never wavering.

"Now unless you want me to take you to the doctor castrated… you had better surrender because resistance is futile!"

K glowered around the waiting room with the evilest look he could muster as he sulked.

'Fucking, fuckity, fuck…'

Hiro, on the other hand, looked the complete opposite with a smug grin on his face as he hummed a Bad Luck tune still pointing the gun at K's crotch. Everyone else in the waiting room including the secretary was staring at them. Especially at Hiro who seemed oblivious that he was a famous J-pop band guitar player holding someone casually at a lethal gun point... in a waiting room.

K tried to avoid eye contact with Hiro as he glared warningly at the secretary and the other people in the room who were still staring and starting to whisper. It was bad enough that Hiro dragged him here, now it might get on the news that his lover was a gun toting psychotic musician who castrated Americans.

Now if only he had a grenade or better yet a gun to scare them all shitless enough to shut up…

But much to his despair Hiro searched him before they left. He had been armed at the teeth with weapons of all sorts and sizes, completely invisible underneath his clothes, even in places he best not pull out in public. Knowing his lover too well, Hiro had picked him clean and now he didn't even have a single bullet on him.

Trying his best to block all frustrations out of his mind, he gave the pile of old magazines on the table next to him a nasty look, as if was their entire fault that he was forced here to suffer. He jumped and turned at the sudden noise of Hiro snickering on the other side of him.

"Run out of things to give looks too besides me, K?" Hiro said mock innocently with a smirk.

K growled and resumed glaring at the magazines, then up at the door where the doctors announced patient names. Feeling the need to find what Hiro was getting him into, he finally said something for the first time since they left the apartment.

"What the hell is this damn appointment for?"

Hiro, if possible, looked smugger as K seemed to be giving in to him, "Just a simple check up, nothing more and nothing to worry about for both of us, hopefully."

K just grunted in response and glanced at the clock on the wall. He realized with irritation they had been sitting for at least an hour. His ass was starting to feel numb from sitting for so long and his patience was at a breaking point.

Feeling desperate to calm down than to have his balls blown off, he began to count guns in his head. It always worked during stressful situations.

'One Bazooka… two AK-47's… three Smith & Wesson .357's… four Magnum .44's… five Winchesters…'

Fucking hell… this wasn't working…

K turned on Hiro with a snarl, "How long are we going to be in this fucking room!"

Hiro laughed at K's expense, never letting the gun out of its dangerous angle, "Temper, temper K! Just count guns in your head or something to pass the time."

K glared at him and turned away, muttering under his breath, "Son of a… "

In only a split second Hiro narrowed his eyes and retaliated suddenly by, without warning, shoving the butt of the gun hard enough to bruise in K's crotch. K made an earsplitting noise half way between a scream, screech, and shriek. Then doubled over in his chair doing the trademark guy-groin-grab.

Everyone else in the room either jumped or cried out at the sudden noise, thinking that someone was shot. Hiro started laughing as if nothing had happened at all while K was yelping still doubled over. The waiting room people just stared till some lost it and ran out screaming.

Oh yeah, this was defiantly going to make the next headline for the news tomorrow…

Only then did the door open as a male doctor with a clip board walked in as everything quieted down.

"K…"

K suddenly shot up from his sitting fetal position as if electrocuted and turned to Hiro who had stopped laughed, "Wait! You didn't give them my whole name, did you!

"Claude K Winchester!"

Hiro just smiled guiltily as K groaned, forgetting about his 'gun' pain completely as what was left of the other waiting room people were staring again.

The doctor waited at the door patiently as Hiro prodded K with the gun, "Come on, you've been called."

With a cross of a disgusted and pained look, K slid out of his chair as Hiro made sure he was in front of him at gun point.

"Let's go and don't bother trying anything, I've got my eyes AND gun on you."

K half hobbled and half slunk as if he was trying to disappear as all eyes followed him as Hiro led him out the room with a smug smirk.

"In here please… go ahead and make your self comfortable on the examination table, Mr. Winchester. Dr. Proctor will arrive in just a moment…"

The male doctor left them alone in the examination room.

"Doctor Proctor? What kind of name is that!" K sneered as he grudgingly sat on the exam table.

Hiro made himself comfortable in one of the chairs in the corner before answering, gun in his lap in case he needed it, "That is the name of my doctor AND now your new doctor, get used to it."

K snorted in disgust and complained very loudly, "It had just better be a man, cause there no way in hell I'm going to be a patient to a women!"

Hiro shifted in his chair uncomfortably and didn't look amused anymore, "And since when did you become a sexist all of a sudden?"

K rolled his eyes and snorted again, "It's not that! I have nothing against women, but I am not going to let a girl use me like a guinea pig!"

Hiro seemed to lose his composure and falter, "Err… K, I uh… I mean, our doctor is a…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened slowly, revealing a brunette women in her mid to late twenties clad in a white clinic coat with a clipboard at hand.

"Women…" Hiro trailed off awkwardly at her entrance.

She looked around and spied K, who looked dumbstruck at her appearance, "Oh! You must be… Mr. Winchester, I presume? Pleased to meet you, I am Dr. Proctor!"

She smiled pleasantly, oblivious to K's reaction, and held her hand out in a greeting hand shake.

K ignored her and turned towards Hiro with a look that would have made anyone shrivel and die. Hiro was avoiding eye contact wisely, and was watching Dr. Proctor, who was faltering at K's attitude.

Hiro cleared his throat to get Dr. Proctor's attention away from K. She blinked and looked over at Hiro, as if just noticing he was in the room.

Hiro smiled pleasantly at her, "I apologize in advance for my room mate's behavior. I had to force K to schedule an appointment with you, so he isn't in the best of moods today. Please don't take any offence of anything he says or does."

Dr. Proctor looked unsurely back and forth between K and Hiro as she sat down in the doctor's chair, pulling out a pen and the clip board, ready to begin writing down information.

"Oh okay… well I guess we shall get started then… so how are you doing today, Mr. Winchester?"

"Fucking hell," K replied bluntly without hesitation.

Dr. Proctor looked up from her clip board, surprised, "Excuse me?"

"K! Behave!" Hiro barked suddenly, and then turned to Dr. Proctor smiling, "As I said before, don't take any offence."

"Err… sure, we'll try again… Now, how are you doing today, Mr. Winchester?"

Opening his mouth to repeat what he said, K noticed Hiro's warning expression and decided against it.

"Fine." K grunted sullenly, crossing his arms and legs to appear defiant.

Dr. Proctor wrote it down, "Good, good… Well your medical papers say that you just coming in for a routine check up. So, let's get started by checking your height and weight first."

She got up and went over to the height and weight scale, waiting for K. "Okay, I am going to need you to step up here please, Mr. Winchester."

K didn't budge from the exam table.

Dr. Proctor sweat dropped. "Mr. Winchester…?"

Hiro calmly began to make gun pointing with his finger in K's general direction, his crotch's general direction.

K noticed and got the idea. Acting like an overgrown child, he curled his lip and stomped over to the scale, but didn't step on it.

"Step up on it please, Mr. Winchester, I just need to get your weight and height." Dr. Proctor fidgeting nervously with her clipboard and pen.

Hiro smiled encouragingly, more like intimidating at K for him to continue cooperating.

K scowled and stepped on it carefully, as if he thought it was dangerous, and Dr. Proctor checked the measures and wrote it down.

"Good… good, your height is 6'3" and weight is 143 lbs, perfectly normal for a healthy man your age."

She couldn't help eyeing K's very attractively muscular body up and down appreciatively. Mmm…

Clearing of a throat snapped out of her daze and she looked over Hiro, who didn't look very pleased.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't you get started on the next examination?"

"Oh yes, I need to check your heart rate and rhythm next, Mr. Winchester."

As Dr. Proctor was getting the stethoscope, she couldn't help thinking... Was it just her or did Hiro have a possessive, almost territorial look in eyes when she was checking out K?

Turning back to K, who returned to the exam table without a hassle, she felt her self blushing at the thought of what had to be done.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester, but I need you to… unbutton your shirt so I can check your heart rhythm and rate..."

K scowled while Hiro did a blanching double take.

"No."

"I am sorry, but you have to Mr. Winchester. It won't take long I promise."

If that was possible, Hiro looked even less happier than K did at this and for once wasn't telling K off for his stubbornness.

"No."

"Please, Mr. Winchester… I need you to cooperate."

Hiro finally spoke up, though he seemed to be forcing himself to be on Dr. Proctor's side. "K… do it now." Hiro turned on Dr. Proctor. "And YOU had better not try anything."

"Of course, Mr. Nanako."

K sighed heavily and with a disgusted look, reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt half way while as Hiro was craning his head around to get a better view of K's slightly exposed muscular chest.

Dr. Proctor blushed in spite of herself as she put on the stethoscope and hesitantly placed the metal head on his chest.

K jumped as if she electrocuted him and snarled, "That's fucking cold!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester." She couldn't help noting, "You have a very healthy heart beat though."

K just growled in response, making it sound MUCH louder through the stethoscope as Hiro's face darkened behind them.

Dr. Proctor pulled back after a minute, taking off the stethoscope and pulling her clip board out, much to the relief of both K and Hiro.

"You have a perfectly healthy heart beat and rhythm, Mr. Winchester. There was no indication of murmurs or anything abnormal. Very good..." She wrote as she spoke.

K looked indifferent with the information as he buttoned his shirt up, while Hiro looked pleased, he already knew that except on a more personal level…

Dr. Proctor checked her clipboard, "Next is checking your blood pressure. Now just let me get the cuff…"

She put back on the stethoscope and took out the blood pressure cuff. "Okay, Mr. Winchester, I'm going to need you to pull up your sleeve and hold out your arm."

K hesitated and then smirked and miraculously without Hiro telling him off, he pulled up his sleeve and stuck out his left arm, flexing his muscle momentarily.

Mmm… he had VERY nice arms too.

Trying to stare too admiringly at his arm, she strapped the cuff securely around his upper arm and slid the metal head of the stethoscope underneath it at the crease of his elbow.

For some reason K was still smirking the entire time…

In one fluid motion, K flexed his arm and the cuff snapped off in half easily. Dr. Proctor let out a little shriek and jumped back at the suddenness, even Hiro started too.

"Oh my… I am so sorry! I didn't realize that the cuff was too small! Excuse me; I'll have to get a bigger one."

K was trying his hardest not to laugh. Heh, what an idiot doctor, she didn't even notice that he did that on purpose…

Hiro was staring at K suspiciously as he tried to keep a straight face, while Dr. Proctor was rooting around the exam room shelves for another blood pressure cuff.

"Aha! Here is a bigger one, now let's see if this will hold better…"

K automatically got his arm in position without being told to this time as Dr. Proctor strapped the bigger cuff and reapplied the stethoscope. K immediately flexed his arm for the second time. Damn, this cuff was too big for it to snap this time…

Dr. Proctor didn't even notice as she pumped the air into the cuff, took K's other wrist to check his pulse, then letting the air out while checking her watch. K didn't dare flex his arm while the cuff was being filled with air; he knew it would explode if he did.

"Good… good... Your pulse is healthy and your systolic pressure is 120 and your diastolic pressure is 80. That is perfectly normal!" Dr. Proctor said as she put away the equipment and wrote it down on the clipboard.

Hiro was still watching K suspiciously; he was trying to figure out how the first blood pressure cuff broke. Was it his imagination or was K pretending to look innocent when it happened? Oh well, it's too late to get onto him now…

Dr. Proctor set down her clipboard and turned her attention to K, "Well, I need to check your eyes and ears next, okay Mr. Winchester?"

K just nodded curtly in response. This Mr. Winchester shit was really started to vex him.

Dr. Proctor took out her ophthalmoscope and turned it on, "First, let's start with your eyes. I'm just going to shine the light, so just keep them open for me, please."

Internally, Dr. Proctor was excited at the prospect of getting a closer look at K's eyes. She had never seen such an indescribably gorgeous color of sapphire blue eyes during her entire career…

That thought immediately died as quickly as K closed his eyes the second she leaned in with the ophthalmoscope.

"Um… err… Mr. Winchester?"

"It's too bright." K said, eyes still closed.

Hiro sighed in exasperation behind them. "K! She didn't even have the light anywhere near your eyes yet."

There was an awkward silence as K couldn't think of a good excuse at that logic.

"K…" Hiro growled warningly.

Still no response.

"Bang goes balls…" Was all Hiro said evilly with a smirk while Dr. Proctor looked confused.

K sighed and hesitantly opened his eyes, looking slightly grumpy.

Dr. Proctor smiled in relief, "I promise you that this light won't hurt."

K resisted the urge to shut his eyes again as she leaned in, shining the light and peered into one breathtakingly beautiful eye after the other.

"Impressive, these are the healthiest eyes I have ever come across of! And so beautiful too…"

"I know!" Hiro agreed beaming, as if K was his prized show dog being judged.

K blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes in distaste after Dr. Proctor finally pulled away putting away the ophthalmoscope to write down on the clipboard. Fuck, now he'll never stop seeing blinking lights…

"Let's check your ears now. I have to use another light, but I don't think it will be too bright for you this time, Mr. Winchester." Dr. Proctor smiled at K, who was still blinking furiously.

K scowled as he continued to see blinking lights before his eyes. Damn it, he couldn't think of an excuse out of this one…

Hiro smirked at his lover without him noticing. He was so easy to read, just like a book. It was obvious that he was trying to think of ways to get out of each examination. God, he just knew K too well…

Dr. Proctor took out an otoscope and turned it on and pushed back K's hair, while he was distracted, to peer into his ear then the other. Hmm… very clean and healthy. Good…

K felt a little freaked out by this prodding and poking and was resisting dearly to smack her away. As soon as she pulled back, K shook his head like a dog to rid himself of the feeling of being touched.

Hiro resisted laughing as he did. He knew K hated letting anyone, except for himself and his lover touch him.

"Well, once again I haven't found anything concerning on you, Mr. Winchester! Your ears are very clean and healthy!" Dr. Proctor scribbled it down on her clipboard.

"That's because I lick his ears everyday." Hiro announced and flicked his tongue out at K to prove his point.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Proctor looked up at Hiro, while K blushed.

"He didn't say anything." K replied for Hiro quickly before he could repeat. Like hell he wanted Hiro to be announcing their daily habits to her.

K shot a warning look at Hiro who was just smiling innocently in return.

"I'm going to need to check your throat and teeth, okay Mr. Winchester?" Dr. Proctor took out a tongue depressor.

K just looked once from the tongue depressor then to Dr. Proctor.

"You're going to stick that popsicle stick in… my mouth."

Dr. Proctor sweat dropped and nodded, not sure what K was leading onto.

"No." K crossed his arms in a defiant way.

"K… you should know by now what I'm going to do if you don't let Dr. Proctor do her job…" Hiro stated calmly.

K didn't say anything, but he didn't uncross his arms.

"K!" Hiro snapped.

K suddenly had a sly look on his face that Hiro defiantly did not like. That wasn't good, he must be thinking…

"Fine." K uncrossed his arms in mock defeat and smirked at Dr. Proctor, who wasn't suspecting anything.

"Okay, just open your mouth for me please, Mr. Winchester."

K obediently opened his mouth as wide as he could. Dr. Proctor hesitantly leaned in and looked around inside. She felt like a mouse unwittingly going into a lion's jaws. It didn't make her feel any better when she noted the unusually sharp and long canines K had.

On the other hand, she had never seen such straight pearly white teeth before… Dr. Proctor cautiously stuck the depressor on K's tongue to get a better look.

Suddenly, with the same speed and power of a bear trap, K's teeth snapped down on the depressor with a metallic click. There was a horrible cracking, crunching noise as the tongue depressor was no more.

"OH MY GOD!" Dr. Proctor screamed, throwing herself backwards to get as far away as possible from K.

Hiro practically jumped out of his skin, totally freaking out, thinking that K bit off Dr. Proctor fingers off judging from the crunching noise.

K just smirked as he spat out the destroyed tongue depressor of what was left of it onto the floor. He would have started laughing his ass off now, if he didn't have splinters in his mouth at the moment.

Dr. Proctor seemed to be having cardiac arrest while Hiro was having a laughing fit. K looked triumph as his successful revenge for all the humiliation she put him through.

Dr. Proctor recovered, absolutely fuming, "Mr. Winchester, I demand an apology!"

Hiro took pity on her. That WAS a cruel trick but still funny because it didn't happen to him. But he couldn't help snickering as he spoke.

"K… apologize to her now!"

"No."

Dr. Proctor was about to start ranting, but Hiro took out the gun, turned the safety off and cocked at K's crotch.

"Fine, sorry." K said shortly, his bad mood returning.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." Dr. Proctor said briskly and added. "Your teeth are perfectly healthy and I saw no reason to be concerned."

Inwardly, Dr. Proctor was smiling as she checked what was next on the clip board. The last thing left was going to be revenge…

Hiro was glaring at K, who was doing gun impressions with his fingers and pretending to be shooting Dr. Proctor while she was looking at her clipboard.

Oblivious to K's antics, Dr. Proctor looked up just when K stopped in time.

"There is only one more exam then we will be finished. I'm going to need a urinalysis from you, Mr. Winchester."

No words could describe what K's expression looked like, while Hiro blanched and made a choking noise that sounded oddly like laughing.

"Fuck no!"

At this point, Hiro was unable hold his laughter in any longer. He began to laugh hysterically at K's expense of having to pee in a cup.

K was blushing in spite of himself, while Dr. Proctor looked dead serious with an expressionless look, though inwardly she was laughing exactly like Hiro.

Trying her hardest not to burst out laughing, Dr. Proctor turned to Hiro. "A little help here would be appreciated, Mr. Nanako."

Hiro wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes as his laughing finally stopped to just snickers. "Okay, okay… K, go pee in the cup or I'll just make it easier for you by blowing your crotch off."

K considered his options. Which would be worse, to not be able to never have sex again or suffer the humiliation of peeing in a cup? If he DID pee in a cup then Hiro would make sure he never forgot it AND live it down. Then again, to never have sex again would be worse…

To emphasize his point, Hiro pulled out the gun again and began to flick the safety on and off threateningly. The only reason why he was on Dr. Procter's side this time was for his own amusement of K actually peeing in a cup. This ought to be good…

K gave Dr. Procter the most evilest look he could before he finally conceded, only because he had thought up of something for this predicament...

"Fucking hell, fine…"

Dr. Proctor nodded approvingly and opened the door, indicating. "Okay then, follow me. You will need to use the restroom."

Hiro got up and prodded K with the gun, smirking. "Come on, there's no way out of this one so don't even bother trying."

K glared him, though at the same time he was fearing that Hiro might be able to read his mind, he reluctantly stood up and followed Dr. Proctor out of the room with Hiro intentionally walking behind him.

Dr. Proctor was muttering song like, loud enough for all who passed by to hear, "Pee in a cup… pee in a cup… pee in a cup…"

K gritted his teeth and growled, blushing at the same time. Goddamn this bitch! As of right now, he wished he had a gun more than anything, just to dash her blood and what little brains she had all over the white walls…

Dr. Proctor led them to a restroom and indicated for K to step inside, "The cups are already in there and when you are done just leave it where you found them."

Unable to help himself, Hiro teased, "I would be more than happy to help you, K."

"Shut up!" K snarled and blushing all the more, he shoved past Hiro and Dr. Proctor and slammed the door so violently and hard the entire floor level shook.

Dr. Proctor flinched at K's temper while Hiro just smiled and leaned his ear against the door. He wanted to hear everything to make sure K actually did it or not. This would defiantly be good…

At first there was a shuffling noise and then something Hiro was not expecting… K was groaning and it wasn't out frustration, it was… pleasure. Oh god, he couldn't be doing… Hiro's eyes widened while Dr. Proctor looked confused.

They heard K yelp very loudly, making them both jump. Hiro suddenly realized that he had bruised K's crotch today… then the pieces all fit together and confirmed everything. Oh my god…

Hiro began to beat on the door frantically, "K! K! Let me in, I'll help you!"

K tried to respond as he panted heavily, "G-go to h-hell!"

"Keeeeeiiiii!"

"F-fuck… o-off!"

Hiro whined and furiously began to beat on the door, futilely trying to open the door knob. Fuck, it was locked! Sullenly, Hiro was reduced to just listen against the door and imagine what was going on behind it.

K's groans got louder and in Hiro's opinion, tortuous, to him. A couple nurses passed by looking scandalized at the door and Hiro actually heard one of them asking the other, "Is someone dying in there?"

At first Dr. Proctor looked confused at what happening behind the door, now she was blushing and looking like she wanted to walk away. Instead, she just buried her face in her hands and kept muttering. "Oh my god… oh my god… oh my god…"

K suddenly cried out muffledly, then a noise that couldn't be described and ended with a thump. Hiro pressed his ear as hard as he could to the door, he could of sworn that the odd noise sounded like… splattering.

There was shuffling noises like a zipper and movement and the door flew open, so suddenly Hiro nearly fell forward as in he was still against the door.

K's hair and clothes looked extremely disheveled and he had the most smuggest look on his face when he noticed a sullen Hiro and ill looking Dr. Proctor.

"I believe you should get the bathroom cleaned soon, cause I didn't get ALL of it in that little cup."

Dr. Proctor went very pale as she realized what K was talking about and looked like she was going to faint as Hiro bitched K.

"Goddamit, K! Why didn't you let me in! I would of made sure you got it all in there…"

K just stuck his tongue out at Hiro. "No, you would just swallow it all. Besides, that was my revenge for everything you made me go through today."

Hiro pouted and didn't reply. Dr. Proctor made a mental reminder to have the bathroom floor cleaned before anyone else used it. Oh god, she was going to have to go in there to get the sample cup first…

Blushing at the thought, Dr. Proctor cleared her throat to get K's attention, "Mr. Winchester, the exam is over. Please go wait by the desk and let me write you a note and then you are free to leave."

"Oh my god, FINALLY!" K yelled and grabbed Hiro by his wrist and practically dragged him down the hall, making a beeline to the secretary desk.

Dr. Proctor followed them over to the desk, where K was waiting impatiently. She took out her clipboard and wrote just three words on the note and handed it to K, which said 'No studies indicated'.

Hiro took the note instead when K suddenly grabbed the gun out of Hiro's pocket and shot the door knob off the door that led to the waiting room.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Grabbed Hiro's wrist again, K kicked the waiting room door down, making it fly off its hinges and dragged Hiro out of the room like bats out of hell.

Dr. Proctor just stared after them thunderstruck for a minute and then walked away rubbing her temples, muttering.

"Oh god, what a hellish day…"

**The End**

**Ending Author Note **Well, I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it a much as I did writing it! Doctor Procter sure was an odd person, don't you agree? She is sort of an absentminded doctor, which I wasn't going for actually. I wanted to make her absolutely FEAR K, but she ended up admiring him instead. I just couldn't help going into detail about K's beauty so that invoked more admiration than fear as I was writing. Oh well… XD

Oh and if you are wondering where I got the inspiration for such a random idea, well I have read in at least four fanfics separately that K hates doctors/hospitals and giving that some thought, I got inspired! And I wanted to have a fanfic to dedicate MY hatred for doctor's appointments in general! Such a waiting rooms, needles/shots, peeing in cups, and all the rest of that shit you have to go through. XD

There WILL and/or MIGHT be a sequel chapter for this fic! Though, I will have to post it on Adult Fanfiction because it will be NC-17, so you will have to be old enough or just lie about your age (Like me) to read it, but that's only if I do submit it. I already have one third of it written, I just need to get off my ass again and finish it, but it's highly doubtful that I will anytime soon. I just need to get inspired and motivated first… :x

Oh, if you liked this fic, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know by reviewing and/or contacting me, because I write all my stories more from the heart than the mind! (Okay, I use both to write so sue me!) Reviews literally make my day, seriously. Really really! READ and REVIEW, please and thank you! ♥


End file.
